Will You Be Mine?
by Kii-san
Summary: There's only one person who can heal her. And he's wanted her for oh so long. But can he have her? Full Summary inside! SK!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a university student living with her boyfriend, Inuyasha Tashio. He's having an affair with Kagome's step-sister, Kikyou, yet she always seems to forgive him. One night, after Kikyou and Inuyasha get into a fight, he comes home to Kagome drunk and takes her by force. She seeks refuge with her best friend who just happens to be her ex-boyfriend's older half-brother. Will he be able to mend her heart and get the one thing he's always wanted? SK. IK. SM. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer I'm putting up in this entire story. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA &CO. I only own the plot and any characters that may seem unfamiliar to you.**

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

**-beast-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Will You Be Mine?**

**Chapter One**

**---I POV---**

I knew I was hurting Kagome. I couldn't help it; Kikyou was just so… gorgeous. Sure, Kagome was pretty and her personality was a lot better then Kikyou's, but I felt distant from Kagome. Maybe it was because she knew what I was doing and forgave me every time or maybe it was because I had been having an affair with Kikyou since Kagome and I moved into our apartment a few months ago. I loved Kikyou, but I loved Kagome too. They're both mine. No one else can have them. Kikyou was seductive and graceful. Kagome was innocent and clumsy. I knew I could always go to Kagome when I was upset or when I just wanted to cuddle with someone and then I knew I could always go to Kikyou when I was horny and wanted release. Sighing, I turned my car off and took the keys out of the ignition, starring at the apartment complex before me. It was the same complex Kagome and I lived in. Kikyou lived four floors down. I got out of my car and walked into the complex, heading straight for Kikyou's apartment. There she was, looking pretty as ever in her black lingerie, sitting on the couch, chocolate eyes starring up at me full of lust. I groaned, just looking at her made me hard.

"Inu Sweetie," she purred, "When are you going to leave my stupid step-sister and stay with me?"

"Kikyou, you know I can't do that," I sighed.

She pouted, "Why not? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do Kikyou," I sat down next to her, "But I love Kagome too."

"Nani?" Kikyou asked, "You promised you would always protect me! You said you didn't love her!"

"I will always protect you Kikyou!" I argued, "You'll always come first!"

"Then get rid of Kagome!" Kikyou cried, "Get rid of her and come to me!"

"Iie! I can't do that!" I yelled.

"Then you can't have me!" Kikyou said quietly.

"Na… Nani?" I took a step back.

"You heard me. If you're going to stay with her then you can't have me. NOW GET OUT!" she screamed.

"But Kikyou! Darling!" I protested.

"No buts! Get out!" Kikyou stood and pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face.

"You can't do this to me!" I roared, "You _need_ me!"

I growled; no one kicks me out and gets away with it. Not even Kikyou. I stormed out of the complex and back into my car. I turned the car on and left the complex, tires squealing and smoke trailing behind me. I drove for a little while until I reached the Tamashi Bar. I parked my car and walked into the bar. I took at seat and waved my best friend, Miroku, over.

"Had a rough day Yash?" Miroku asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I growled.

"Want to talk about it?" Miroku questioned, fixing a drink.

"No, just gimme my usual," I muttered.

"Way ahead of you," Miroku grinned and passed me a drink.

"Arigatou," I said and began to drink.

**---With Kagome---**

The door to an empty apartment opened and a pretty girl of 20 walked into the warmly furnished apartment. Her raven hair was tied in a high pony tail and her blue/grey eyes stared tiredly around her. She lifted her bag off of her shoulder and dropped it on the chair. She had gotten barely any sleep the night before and had to wake up at six in the morning to attend her classes that day. She walked into her room and fell onto her bed, her face pressed into her pillow. The phone began to ring and she groaned. She dragged herself out of bed and picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi," she said.

"Kagome! What are you doing later?"

"Sleeping, Sango," Kagome sighed.

"Oh, couldn't sleep again?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. We'll do something tomorrow Sango, I promise," Kagome said, smiling a bit at the sigh her best friend gave.

"Alright. Call me if you need me!" Sango said.

"Always. Bye Sango," Kagome hung up the phone and walked back into her room.

She changed out of the clothes she wore to school and into some PJs. It was only 6:30 in the evening but she felt like it was three in the morning. She slipped under her covers and instantly fell asleep. It seemed like only a few short minutes until the door to their apartment slammed shut, waking Kagome from her slumber. She stretched her arms over her head and looked at her clock; it flashed 2:17 in the morning. Why was Inuyasha getting home so late? Did he visit Kikyou again? Covering her face with her pillow, she tried to block out the sound of Inuyasha's movements. She heard her door open and knew he was coming to see her. What she didn't except was the stench of alcohol that met her nose when he entered her room.

"Yash, you're drunk," Kagome pointed out.

"I'm perfectly sober Kags," he slurred.

"No you're not," Kagome stood up and walked towards him, "Let me help you get into bed."

Inuyasha let Kagome walked to him and when she was close enough, he grabbed her roughly and kissed her hard. Kagome giggled and tried to lead Inuyasha out of her room, but he wouldn't budge. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her bed. He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Just shut up," Inuyasha slurred again, "Let me have you the way I've always wanted to."

"No Yash! You're drunk! Get off of me!" Kagome protested, pushing against him.

Inuyasha didn't answer her. He only lowered his head to her neck and began to place wet kisses along her collar bone. Kagome struggled beneath him, but he wouldn't budge. He lifted off of her a little bit to tear off her shirt, leaving her chest exposed. Kagome whimpered as his hot fingers traveled down her stomach and untied her pajama bottoms.

"Yash… please… no…" Kagome whimpered.

He ignored her pleas and continued. She shut her eyes and tried to find someplace happy to transport her mind to. She let Inuyasha have his way with her but was never really there during their 'love making'. She derived no pleasure from it even though she could hear Inuyasha's moans of pleasure in the back of her mind. Time seemed to have stopped for Kagome. She didn't know how long this had been going on and she honestly didn't care. She wasn't there. She was little again and she was in the forest playing with Sesshomaru. Kagome finally felt Inuyasha's heavy form collapse on her trembling body. He stayed there for a few moments before kissing her forehead and getting out of the bed and walking out of the room. Kagome thanked the Gods that she was on birth control to help control her period. She whimpered slightly from the pain and curled into a little ball. She looked at her clock; it was now 3:52. She slowly climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom, trying to rid herself of the dirty feeling she now had. She watched as blood mixed with the water and tried to block out the fact that her boyfriend had just raped her. She stepped out of the shower and walked back into her room, picking up her cell phone. She dialed the number of the only person she knew would pick up, Sesshomaru. The phone rang for a few minutes before someone picked up.

"_Hello?" _came the groggy voice.

"Sesshou," her voice was weak.

"_Kagome?"_ he seemed to wake up at the sound of her frightened voice.

"Sesshou please," she whimpered, "I need to get out of here."

"_Kagome what happened?"_ Sesshomaru asked.

"I'll tell you about it when you get here," Kagome said, "Just please get me out of here."

"_Of course Kagome._ _I'll be there soon," _Sesshomaru said and hung up.

Kagome stood weakly and grabbed a suitcase, throwing all of her things inside of it. Clothes, books, movies, CDs, pictures… soon she had to get another one. She dragged the suitcases to the front door and grabbed her purse, sitting down on the couch, her knees pulled to her chest. After a few moments, her phone vibrated telling her she had a text message.

"**Open the door."**

Kagome stood, nearly falling over and went to open the door. Sesshomaru stood on the other side of the door and Kagome flung herself onto him, hugging him tightly and crying into his shoulder. Sesshomaru could smell the alcohol in the apartment and growled. Kagome slowly let go of Sesshomaru and grabbed one of the suitcases. Sesshomaru got the hint and took the other one, walking with Kagome out of the apartment and down to his car. He opened the trunk and put the suitcases in and shut it. Kagome was already in the car and Sesshomaru drove her to his condo. He helped her inside and put her clothes in the spare bedroom. She walked straight into Sesshomaru's room and crawled under the covers. Sesshomaru followed behind her and took off his jeans and T-shirt, climbing in next to Kagome. He gathered her into his arms and stroked her hair.

"Kagome, what happened?" he asked.

"When I got home from class, I went to sleep because I was tired," she started quietly, "Inuyasha came home late and I figured he was with Kikyou. He came into my room and I could smell the alcohol and then… he… he raped me."

"He did what?!" Sesshomaru yelled, sitting up quickly and starring down at Kagome.

"You heard me Sesshou-kun. Please don't make me say it again," Kagome pleaded.

"That bastard!" Sesshomaru fumed, "I'll kill him!"

"No!" Kagome snapped her head up, "Please don't Sesshomaru!"

"Then what the hell do you want me to do Kagome?!" Sesshomaru asked angrily.

"Let me stay with you," Kagome whimpered, "Keep him away from me. Onegai."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Of course, Kagome. Anything."

"Arigatou, Sesshou-kun," she whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Now, get some sleep. Don't worry about waking up. You don't have any classes tomorrow and I'll call your work for you and tell them you're sick."

"Arigatou again, Sesshou-kun," Kagome smiled slightly, "You're amazing."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He only lay back down and wrapped his arms around Kagome as she snuggled against his chest. How could his idiotic half-brother do something so terrible to such a fragile creature? He swore that he would protect Kagome no matter what. He would help her get through this and if Inuyasha came near her… oh there would be hell to pay. Sesshomaru felt Kagome yawn against his chest.

"Goodnight Sesshou-kun."

"Goodnight Kagome."

'_Will you be mine?'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Tada! The first chapter! What did you think? I like it so far. This story will depend on reviews. If you like it, give me a bunch of reviews! Comments, questions, flame… whatever you want. But, if I don't think people like the story, I won't continue it. So, please review and let me know what you think and I'll have the next chapter up in no time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will You Be Mine?**

_Last time:_

**Sesshomaru said nothing. He only lay back down and wrapped his arms around Kagome as she snuggled against his chest. How could his idiotic half-brother do something so terrible to such a fragile creature? He swore that he would protect Kagome no matter what. He would help her get through this and if Inuyasha came near her… oh there would be hell to pay. Sesshomaru felt Kagome yawn against his chest.**

"**Goodnight Sesshou-kun."**

"**Goodnight Kagome."**

'**_Will you be mine?'_**

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

"_phone conversations"_

"**Text Messaging"**

**-Beast-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Will You Be Mine?**

**Chapter Two**

_This Time:_

**---I POV---**

I woke to a massive headache. How much did I drink last night? How did I even get home? Maybe Miroku drove me home. Yeah, he probably drove me home. He wouldn't let me drive so drunk. I sniffed and the scent of sex and alcohol reached my nose. What happened when I got home? Groaning I lifted myself out of bed and walked into the living room. Kagome wasn't there. This was odd. It was a Saturday and Kagome was usually up by now, seeing as it was 3 in the afternoon. Frowning slightly, I walked into the Kitchen. No Kagome. I walked back towards her room and opened the door. No Kagome, but the strong scent of sex reached my nose then. Was Kagome cheating on me? I sniffed again, no that was my scent mixed with hers. Did she finally let me take her? Grinning, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Kagome's number. It rang a couple times before someone picked up, but there was silence on the other line.

"Uh, Kagome?" I asked into the phone.

There were hushed whispers on the other end of the phone that I couldn't make out. Finally it sounded like the phone was being handed to someone else and I could've sworn I heard someone crying.

"_What do you want, baka?"_

"Sesshomaru!" I cried, "Where is Kagome! Let me talk to her! If you've hurt her in any way…"

"_I'm not going to hurt her. I'm protecting her from you. She doesn't want to talk to you. Now go away."_

I heard the click of the phone meaning that Sesshomaru had hung up on me. I growled. What the hell did that bastard mean?! Protecting her from me?! What the hell did I do?! That bastard was not going to keep her from me! She's _mine! _Growling again, I grabbed my wallet and my keys and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind me. I slowed down when I came to Kikyou's room and stood in front of her door. Should I leave Kagome? No! Now was not the time! I have to get her back from my bastard brother! I turned away from Kikyou's door and walked out of the complex and to my car. I turned on the engine and drove off towards Sesshomaru's condo. I stopped my car to a screeching halt in front of Sesshomaru's condo and killed the engine, getting roughly out of my car. I marched straight to Sesshomaru's door and banged on it.

"Sesshomaru!" I growled, "Give me back my Kagome!"

I heard noise coming from inside the Condo and soon the door opened, revealing Sesshomaru's stoic face. Sesshomaru growled, his eyes bleeding red and his fists tightening so his claws cut into his own skin. Man, something must have really made him angry.

"Leave now before I kill you," Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru!" it was Kagome's voice, "You said you wouldn't hurt him! Please just shut the door and help me with this!"

"Kagome get out here right now and come home!" I yelled.

"Sesshomaru, please, shut the door," Kagome pleaded.

"Don't come near her or I _will _kill you." With that, Sesshomaru shut the door in my face.

I growled and stomped off to Kikyou's. I would tell her I got rid of Kagome until I can get her back from Sesshomaru. What did I do to make her so mad at me?!

**---Normal POV---**

Sesshomaru sighed once he shut the door. He really wanted to kill that baka hanyou, but of course, Kagome wouldn't permit it. He walked back towards the Raven haired ningen and continued to help her pack.

"Arigatou Sesshou," Kagome said softly, "For not hurting him."

Sesshomaru said nothing; he only inclined his head in her direction, letting her know that he heard her. They had been at this all morning. Well, he had been at it all morning, seeing as how he woke at dawn and that was when he received the letters. When Kagome awoke, she didn't ask any questions, only helped him. After awhile, Kagome sat down on the couch and fell asleep from exhaustion. Sesshomaru deemed it time for a break, even though he really didn't need one. He stood and went to his study and looked at the two letters that were on his desk. One was from his father, the other from the Eastern Lord. He sat down at his desk and picked up the letter from his father.

_Sesshomaru, my son,_

_ Izayoi was murdered late last night. I think that the murderer was the same demon that killed your mother, Sayuri. My Guardians have predicted an attempt on my life as well. It seems that someone wants me and my family dead. As you know, Izayoi and I were life mates. I don't know how much longer I can go on without her. I'm resigning as Lord of the Western Lands and you, being my eldest heir, are to take my place. I know that this is unexpectedly thrust upon your shoulders and I know that you are still a young pup, but I know that you can handle it. You are to come to the Castle as soon as you can. Izayoi's funeral will be held tomorrow on the Castle grounds. I hope that you will have enough sense to tell your younger brother, seeing as how it is his mother. In four days time I will hold the ceremony to officially make you the Lord of the Western Lands. So be prepared to meet with the other Lords and their children. After the ceremony, I will retire to a small village in the forest. If I die, word will be sent to you. My wish is to be buried next to Izayoi. I know that you will make an honest and great Lord. There are plenty of able youkai here to become your guardians, choose wisely, my son. I have no doubt that you will lead the Western Lands in peace and prosperity for a number of years. The other letter is from Tanaka-sama of the east. Take care of his daughter._

_ Your Father._

So, he was finally to become the Lord of the Western Lands. It was no surprise to him that Izayoi had died so easily. She was such a weak human. Sesshomaru couldn't even understand what his father saw in her. Sesshomaru had completely forgotten to inform Inuyasha about the death of his mother, he was too angry. Sighing, he knew that he would have to call Inuyasha and tell him. He, of course, would be devastated. Sesshomaru put his father's letter down and glanced at the second letter. He couldn't quite understand the contents of this letter and read over it again.

_Sesshomaru,_

_ Congratulations on becoming the new Lord of the West. I'm sure your father has plenty of ideas for the ceremony. For still being a pup I bet you're pretty nervous! Don't worry, Inutashio's alliance with the East will stay strong when you become Lord, we have no quarrel with you. My family and I are sure to be at the ceremony. Your Father and I have been talking about a potential mate for you. We have both agreed on my youngest daughter, of course, you already know her. Kagome would make a great mate. She is beautiful and powerful. At the ceremony I will reveal myself to her and take the spell off of her. Honestly, I don't even know what type of demoness she is; only her mother knows. She won't tell me, of course, but her mother says that she is rare indeed. I hope that you are willing to accept this offer and forever unite the Western and Eastern_ _Lands. Until the ceremony, my friend. _

_ I remain your ever faithful ally, Tanaka. _

To say Sesshomaru was surprised when he read this letter was an understatement. Kagome was the missing hime of the Eastern Lands? It baffled his mind. His clumsy, sweet, stubborn, innocent Kagome was a rare youkai. Yet she didn't even know. She knew he was the Prince to the Western Lands and a youkai, but never for one moment did he think that Kagome was the hime to the Eastern Lands. Sighing, he set the letter on his desk and rubbed his temples. He wondered what kind of youkai Kagome was and just how much more beautiful she would become. He, of course, had no objections to their mating since he has wanted her for quite some time now. The only problem would be Kagome. She just got out of a horrible relationship, with his half-brother no less. How would she take the news of her being a youkai, a royal youkai? How would she react to the fact that he would have to ask her to be his mate? So many thoughts were running through his head and they were cut short by a soft knock on the door. He looked up to see a tired Kagome standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong Sesshou?" she asked.

"My father's mate, Izayoi was murdered last night," he heard her small gasp, "Father wishes to retire and has told me that it is now my time to take over the throne of the Western Lands. Tanaka-sama, the Lord of the East and my father arranged for me to take a mate, his youngest daughter."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kagome asked quietly.

"No. I've actually been quite taken with the hime of the East for awhile now," Sesshomaru mentally grinned.

'_Oh my sweet Kagome, I cannot wait to have you for my own.'_

**-And have her we shall! If that baka hanyou tries to take her away from us we'll be sure to kill him!-**

Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his lips at the thought of mating with Kagome and turned his attention back to the young hime that was standing in his doorway. She hadn't replied to his last comment and looked rather upset, but he brushed it off. He stood and walked towards Kagome, standing in front of her. She still looked frightened and tired, so Sesshomaru scooped her up in his arms and walked back to his room, sitting down on his bed. She had snuggled against his chest and whimpered when he set her down under the covers. He went to leave but a small hand grabbed his own.

"Sesshou Onegai," she whimpered, "Don't leave me."

He knew that he couldn't resist that face even if he wanted to. He knew that he had to finish packing, but with what had just happened to Kagome, he couldn't bare to leave her. He nodded and slipped under the covers. Kagome smiled and snuggled against his chest. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her gently. He felt her breathing even out and knew that she was asleep within minutes. He probably should've gotten out of bed and finished packing, but he wanted to stay with Kagome, for just a little bit longer. It seemed only a few minutes before loud knocks on the door made Sesshomaru's eyes snap open. He must've fallen asleep. Growling softly, he gently removed Kagome from his embrace and got up, going to the door. He opened it and his eyes almost widened in surprise at the person, or rather youkai, which stood on his door step.

"Prince Sesshomaru," the youkai bowed.

"Kyo?" Sesshomaru asked.

The youkai nodded. Kyo was his father's top Guardian. He currently had five. Three for his mate and two for himself. The guardians were the Lord's protection. They were bound to their Lord and Lady by a special blood bond. All five had a crescent moon on their left wrist indicating that they were Inutashio's guardians. If their Lord and Lady died, they wouldn't survive long without them. They were connected. Kyo was a neko youkai. He had bright orange hair that reached to his shoulder blades and piercing violet eyes. His cat ears twitched on the top of his head and his tail was wrapped around his waist. Sesshomaru moved aside and Kyo stepped into the living room.

"Your father sent me to help you pack," the young cat demon smiled, "He said you were taking far too long."

"I had more urgent matters to attend to," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

It was then that Kagome chose to walk into the living room. Her raven hair messy, her blue/grey eyes glazed over with sleep and a cute yawn escaping her lips.

"Sesshou... What's going on?" she muttered, seeing the cat demon, "And who is that?"

"Kagome, this is Kyo, one of my Father's guardians," Sesshomaru introduced, "Kyo, this is Kagome."

"Ah. What a lovely human!" Kyo commented, smiling, "Aren't you promised to the hime of the East, Sesshomaru?"

"Hai," Sesshomaru stated, "Kagome has been my friend for many years and something has happened to her and she asked for my assistance in recovering."

Kyo grinned slyly, "Surrrre, Sesshomaru. Now! Let's get to packing!"

Sesshomaru nodded and the three returned to packing. It had been a few hours and it was no almost 7:30 at night. Kagome decided she would take a breather and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She returned holding two more glasses, one for Sesshomaru, and one for Kyo. Kyo smiled at her and thanked her while Sesshomaru merely inclined his head, giving her a soft smile that only she saw. She sat down on the couch and watched the two demons work. By 9:00 everything was packed and ready to be moved to the Western Castle. Kagome stood up and stretched, wincing slightly at the pain she felt. She turned towards the two youkai who were now sitting on opposite chairs.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked.

"Don't bother yourself, Kagome," Sesshomaru said, "I'll make you something, just sit down and rest."

"But what about you and Kyo-san?" Kagome's head tilted to the side.

"We're youkai, we don't need as much food as humans do," Kyo stated matter-o-factly.

Kagome only shrugged and sat back down on the couch, pulling her book out. Since Inuyasha was a hanyou and was the son of the Western Lord, Kagome had a lot of ties to the Eastern Lands. The hime of the East that Sesshomaru was promised to has been missing since a few weeks after she was born 19 years ago. Kagome wondered how Sesshomaru was promised to her if she had been missing for so long. Inuyasha told her that no one except for the hime's mother knew what she looked like. Kagome wondered if the hime would be able to put up with the cold lord. Shrugging, she peeled her eyes away from the book in time to see Sesshomaru come out of the kitchen with her favorite meal, ODEN.

Kagome grinned widely, her thoughts forgotten and sprang up, "odenodenodenodenoden!"

Kyo raised an eyebrow in question to the young human and watched as she devoured the food before her. She must've been really hungry. Of course, most humans were like that. Kyo sighed, he knew that he would soon die with his Lord, but he was thankful for the life that he has lived and the service he was able to offer to the West. He was upset that he wouldn't see what was to become of Sesshomaru and the Western Lands, but he had high hopes. A blissful sigh caught his attention and his violet eyes turned back towards the human.

"Ahh! Arigatou Sesshou! That was delicious!" Kagome smacked her lips together.

"Hnn," was all Sesshomaru said as he took the bowl of Oden from Kagome.

"So, Kagome," Kyo watched as her confused face turned towards him, "What are you doing with Sesshomaru-sama?"

Her blue/grey eyes darkened, "I hope he dies."

Kyo's violet eyes widened, "You want Sesshomaru to die?"

"No!" Kagome snapped, "Inuyasha."

"You know of the young prince?" Kyo asked.

"Of course! I dated the baka hanyou for a year!" she spat.

"Oh? What has he done?" Kyo was getting interested.

"Kyo," Sesshomaru's cold voice made him freeze, "What my half-brother has done to Kagome is no concern of yours."

Kyo bowed his head, knowing he was in the wrong, "Gomen nesai Sesshomaru-sama, it wasn't my place to question her."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to Kagome. Kyo couldn't hear their hushed conversation, but he could smell the salty tears that were coming to Kagome's eyes and he could feel the sadness and hurt radiating off of her small form. Whatever Inuyasha had done to this female must have been horrible to darken her mood so much with just a simple mention of him. After a few minutes, the sadness and hurt in her aura depleted and she was happy again. Sesshomaru turned to Kyo, his eyes colder then ever.

"Come, Kyo," he commanded, "We should not keep Father waiting any longer."

Kyo nodded and helped Sesshomaru move the boxes outside and into the truck that Kyo had brought to help move Sesshomaru's things. It didn't take long since they used their demon strength and speed and it was only a couple minutes later when Kagome was sitting between Sesshomaru and the passenger side door of Kyo's truck. Sesshomaru wouldn't let her sit in the middle. They didn't have to drive long before the castle came looming into view. Kagome was still fascinated by it, even now. Kyo parked the truck in the driveway and servants came to retrieve Sesshomaru's things and take them to their respective place in the castle. One servant stood with Kagome's things, not sure what to do with them.

"Um. Sesshomaru-sama," she asked nervously, "What should I do with these?"

"Place them in the room next to mine," Sesshomaru commanded lightly.

The servant nodded and scampered away. The three walked into the castle, Kagome was starring at the marble floor and she soon ran into Sesshomaru, seeing as how he stopped. Kagome looked up to see Soubi, Sesshomaru's father, standing weakly before them. His posture was hunched and his skin was pale, his shoulder looked bruised. His normally warm golden eyes were dull and didn't sparkle like they use to. Is this what happened to him since the death of his mate? Kagome's heart cried out to him, he was normally so strong, and now here he was, at the end of his life.

"Ah Sesshomaru!" even his voice sounded weak; "You've come! And I see you've brought Kagome."

"Hai," Sesshomaru replied, "I must ask that we be excused, Chichue, Kagome is tired and is afraid to leave my side for something Inuyasha has done to her."

Soubi waved his hand, "Of course, of course. If I don't see you before the funeral, then I will see you then."

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and left the presence of his Father and Kyo. The weakness of his Father disturbed him and he wanted nothing more then to leave his Father. Sighing, he got to Kagome's room and walked into the room. Kagome gasped, this room was much grander then the room she stayed in before. The walls were painted a deep royal blue. There was a balcony that looked out over the gardens and royal blue curtains that blocked the window. The carpet was silver in color with black dragon designs on it. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room with blue, black and silver sheets. A mahogany dresser stood in the corner along with a desk and a mirror. There were four more doors. Kagome went to each one. The first one was a closet filled with the most beautiful kimonos; she couldn't wait to wear them even though no one really wore them anymore. The second door lead to a room that was much like hers, except the colors were red, black and white. The third door lead to a private hot springs which Kagome couldn't help but squeal with joy at the sight of. There were many smaller pools of water and plenty of waterfalls that gushed into the main pool and steam filled the room. The fourth door lead to a bathroom, but it wasn't like the ones now. There was no shower and only a stone basin to bathe in and a newer toilet.

"Sesshomaru! This room is absolutely wonderful!" Kagome squealed, rounding on the Inu Youkai.

"I'm glad it's up to your standards," Sesshomaru chuckled slightly, "Now let us go to bed."

Kagome nodded and ran over to the bed, jumping onto the soft mattress. She giggled in pure bliss and snuggled under the warm down comforter. Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his lips and he removed his shirt and jeans, climbing into bed with Kagome. She snuggled against his chest and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Kagome yawned, "Night Sesshou. Sweet Dreams."

"As to you, Kagome."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Oooo! Plot twist! You didn't think I wouldn't have any of this demon/fighting type stuff in this didja? Haha. I sure fooled you! But yes, there is something that could threaten the Western Lands. This story wouldn't be interesting if there was no action in it! Enjoy the next chapter! And remember, this story still depends on reviews! So please keep them coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Will You Be Mine?**

**A/N- I guess I should start putting the Japanese up at the end of each chapter incase you don't understand it, huh? Okay, well here's the Japanese from the first two chapters. Please tell me if I miss anything or if I'm wrong on a word., like translation or spelling wise. It would be a great help! Thanks!**

Chapter One

Nani- what  
Iie- No  
Arigatou- Thank You  
Moshi Moshi- Hello (greeting for when you answer the phone)  
Kun- Suffix normally used for older males or close male friends

Chapter Two

Baka- idiot/stupid/fool, etc.  
Hanyou- half-breed  
Ningen- Human  
Arigatou- Thank You  
Youkai- demon  
Sama- Suffix meaning Lord or someone of high status  
Inutashio- Lord of Dogs  
Hime- Princess  
Onegai- Please  
Neko- Cat  
San- Suffix used when you've just met a person or in respect to someone in a higher position then you (such as a father or mother)Gomen Nesai- I'm sorry  
Chichue- Respectful and formal version of Father

_Last Time:_

"_I'm glad it's up to your standards," Sesshomaru chuckled slightly, "Now let us go to bed."_

_Kagome nodded and ran over to the bed, jumping onto the soft mattress. She giggled in pure bliss and snuggled under the warm down comforter. Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his lips and he removed his shirt and jeans, climbing into bed with Kagome. She snuggled against his chest and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head._

_Kagome yawned, "Night Sesshou. Sweet Dreams."_

"_As to you, Kagome."_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Will You Be Mine?  
Chapter Three**

It had been five days since Kagome and Sesshomaru had arrived at the Western Castle. The funeral for Izayoi was a sad one and Sesshomaru kept Kagome well hidden from Inuyasha. The sight of the hanyou's tears almost compelled her to go and comfort him, but then Sesshomaru reminded her of what he did and her resolve was hardened. Tomorrow was the Ceremony for Sesshomaru to become the Lord of the Western Lands. He was calm and collected on the outside, his hard mask firmly in place, but Kagome could see the nervousness and worry in his eyes whenever it was mentioned. She only hoped that her dear friend wouldn't forget about her while assuming his position as Lord. Missing classes was not something she was accustomed to, but Sesshomaru refused to let her leave his sight until he felt she was over the whole ordeal. He was so sweet to her. She would really miss him if he didn't see her again. She was brought out of her thoughts when strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Daijoubou, Kagome?" the deep voice asked.

"Ano… just thinking, Sesshou-kun," Kagome replied sadly.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her and she turned in his arms, looking up at him.

"About what?" Sesshomaru asked, curious.

"About what will happen when you become Lord," Kagome said quietly.

"What do you think will happen?" Sesshomaru stared into her eyes.

"That you won't have enough time for me," Kagome whispered, "Demo… you'll still keep in touch."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Kagome, I will always have enough time for you."

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said softly, "That makes me very happy."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I'm glad. Now come, we will train in the dojo for a little while before we retire to bed."

Kagome smiled and followed Sesshomaru down to the dojo. To pass their time, Sesshomaru had begun training Kagome, why, she didn't know. She was in a short kimono that was above her knees and was sleeveless; it was easy to move around in. When they got to the dojo Kagome jogged to the weapon rack and pulled down the sword that she had been using to fight Sesshomaru with. Sesshomaru had told her that she was a very fast learner and she was very proud of herself. She grinned and jumped into defense when Sesshomaru attacked her. She shrieked and blocked the attack quickly. The rest of the afternoon went on with Sesshomaru attacking and Kagome defending. After a few hours, Sesshomaru pinned Kagome against the ground with his sword to her neck.

"You're dead," he grinned.

Kagome whined, "No fair! How come I always die?"

"Because you don't have the skills and speed to make me die," Sesshomaru stated, helping Kagome to her feet.

"Well, when will that be?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly, "Not for awhile longer."

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and crossed her arms over her chest. What was the point in training her if she wasn't getting anywhere?! Sesshomaru only shook his head and walked away. Kagome sighed and followed him. They walked back through the gardens and into the castle. Sesshomaru had been trying to get Kagome to sleep in her own room because her scent and the feeling of her body pressed against his was driving him _crazy_. He was having a hard time controlling his inner youkai. It was ready to mate with her, but Sesshomaru knew that once she found out who she was, she would need her space. Sesshomaru also knew that she had to go back to school. He didn't want her to, though. His stupid half-brother was in every single one of her classes and he didn't know how Kagome would handle it. Plus, he didn't want Kagome away from his side.

"You should go back to school tomorrow, Kagome," Sesshomaru said.

"But Sesshou!" Kagome protested, "Inuyasha…"

"I know Kagome," Sesshomaru sighed, "But you're going to have to face him one day."

"I'll miss the ceremony!" Kagome argued.

"No, you won't," Sesshomaru stated, "It's tomorrow night."

Kagome pouted, "Fine. But if I can't handle it, I'm coming back."

Sesshomaru nodded and opened the door to his room. He held back a groan. Another sleepless night with Kagome's small body pressed against his, whimpering. Of course, he didn't mind it, but it was getting to the point where he would have to get up and go for a run to get his beast back under control. He would not let himself do the same thing Inuyasha did. She would never forgive him if he tried that. She would go into a downward spiral even worse then the one she was already in. He watched as Kagome grabbed her PJs and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Sesshomaru sighed and began to take off his clothes, leaving on only his boxers which he always slept in. He sat on his bed until Kagome came out of the bathroom. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she was wearing a pair of his boxers and a wife beater… with no bra. He suppressed another groan and got into bed. Kagome grinned and jumped onto his bed and snuggled under the covers. Sesshomaru growled in a very protective manner and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Which didn't help, at all.

--------------------------------

Kagome awoke to the annoying alarm going off right next to her head. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head, hoping to get a few more minutes of blissful sleep before she had to go and face Inuyasha at school. She flinched when she felt a growl in her ear and arms tighten around her waist. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the sleeping face of Sesshomaru. She relaxed and gently slipped out of Sesshomaru's comforting embrace. She knew that he wasn't getting a lot of sleep; she felt it every time he left her in the middle of the night. Kagome watched him for a moment. She could tell that he was in a very deep sleep because of the way his lips were slightly parted and the way his fingers twitched ever so slightly. It would take a lot to wake him up now. She wouldn't be surprised if he slept well into the afternoon. Kagome smiled softly and slowly began to get ready for school. When she was showered and dressed, she walked down to the kitchen to get a small breakfast.

"Kagome?"

She spun around when she heard her name, "Kyo! You scared me!"

"Gomen Kagome," Kyo smiled, "Do you need help with anything?"

"I just wanted some breakfast before school," she said quietly.

"You don't sound very excited to go to school," Kyo said.

"No," Kagome shook her head, "Not really."

Kyo smiled sadly at her and snapped his fingers, "Yori. Get Kagome-sama some breakfast."

"Hai!" Yori, the cook, nodded and scrambled away.

"Arigatou, Kyo," Kagome smiled softly.

Kyo nodded, "Do you know where Sesshomaru-sama is?"

"He's sleeping still," Kagome said, "And I wouldn't try to wake him if I were you. He's in that deep sleep where if you wake him up, he'll hurt you pretty bad."

"Oh?" Kyo raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

"I've seen Inuyasha and Miroku try to wake him up," Kagome giggled, "It wasn't pretty."

"Ah. I'll take your advice then," Kyo winked, "Do you need a ride to school?"

"Oh! That would be wonderful Kyo-kun! Arigatou!" Kagome said happily.

Kyo nodded and led Kagome out to the dining room. Kagome sat down at the table, with Kyo across from her. After a few moments of silence, Yori came out of the kitchen with a plate of food for breakfast. Kagome's mouth practically watered. There were eggs, bacon, hash browns and waffles on her plate. She grinned happily and began to eat her food. When she was finished, she gathered her things and walked with Kyo to his truck. He drove her to school and parked his car in the parking lot. Kagome grabbed her bag and got out of the truck.

"Arigatou Kyo-kun!" Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it," Kyo grinned, "Do you have a ride home?"

"Hai!" Kagome waved and ran off to her first class.

When she got in front of the door, she stopped. Inuyasha was in this class. How was she supposed to react? Gathering her courage, she opened the door and walked quickly into class. She stopped to have a word with her professor, apologizing for missing class and that it wouldn't happen again. She turned to look at the seats, there was still fifteen minutes before class started and Inuyasha wasn't here yet. Sighing with relief, she walked through the stands until she reached her best friend, Sango.

"KAGOME!" Sango squealed, jumping up and hugging her best friend, "I've been so worried about you! What happened? Inuyasha said you were with Sesshomaru!"

"Sango, I don't really want to talk about it right now," Kagome pleaded, "Just keep Inuyasha away from me, please."

"Um, sure Kagome," Sango said, confused, "But you're going to tell me."

"I know," Kagome sighed.

Class was just about to start when Inuyasha rushed in. His eyes scanned the room until he found Kagome sitting with Sango. The only seat left was the seat behind her. Kagome always saved a seat for him. What happened? Growling, he moved through the stands to the seat and sat down. He tapped Kagome on the shoulder and gaped when she recoiled from his touch. He watched as she scooted her chair closer to the desk in front of her. Why was she avoiding him? Sango looked back at Inuyasha and only shrugged. She took out her cell phone and sent Kagome a text message.

"**Alright Kagome. What's going on? Why're you avoiding Inuyasha?"**

"**He came home late that night when you called and he raped me, Sango."**

Sango stared at the text message she just received. He did what?! Sango couldn't believe what she was reading. She looked towards Kagome who was starring straight ahead. Her shaking fingers played with the necklace around her neck and her eyes darted around fearfully. She wasn't kidding. Sango reached out and took Kagome's hand and she flinched slightly. She looked at Sango who squeezed her hand. The simple action comforted Kagome. With Sango by her side, she was able to get through the three classes she had that day. Sango drove her back to The Western Castle. She didn't mention Inuyasha and for that, Kagome was grateful. She promised Sango that they would have a girl's night out with Ayame and Rin before the week was up. Nodding, Sango pulled into the driveway and parked the car.

"Do you want to stay, Sango?" Kagome asked, "The ceremony for Sesshomaru is tonight."

"Sure! I'd love to!" Sango said.

"Good because I'll need you around when Sesshou isn't," Kagome said softly.

Sango only nodded and the two girls got out of the car. When they walked into the castle, they were greeted by Soubi and another man that Kagome didn't recognize.

"Ah, Kagome," Soubi said softly, "We've been waiting for you."

"Konnichii'wa Soubi-sama," Sango and Kagome said, bowing.

"Come, Come now you two," Soubi smiled, "We've known each other much too long for formalities. I would like to introduce to you my long time friend, Tanaka, Lord of the East."

Kagome took in Tanaka. He was handsome with dark skin, bright green eyes and short brown hair. He was an Inu Youkai also, Kagome could tell. Kagome and Sango bowed, saying how nice it was to meet him.

"We have much to talk about, Kagome," Tanaka smiled, "But, perhaps it would be better at another time, Soubi and I have much to discuss."

Kagome could only nod and watched as the two older youkai walked off. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged. A servant came to collect their things and they were escorted to the dining room where they could have something to eat. Classes had started at 7:00 in the morning and it was now 3:30 in the afternoon. Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru was awake yet, he probably wasn't. He needed to get up because the ceremony started in three hours. Kyo soon came down to join them and Kagome introduced the Neko Youkai to Sango. While the two were talking, Kagome slipped out of the dining room and walked to the room she had been sharing with Sesshomaru. Kagome opened the door quietly and looked in the room. Sesshomaru was still sleeping. The covers were thrown off of him and he was lying on his back. His left arm was over his head and his right arm was lying on his stomach. His silver hair was covering his face and his arm. His right leg was propped up on his bed, his knee bent while his left leg was left straight. Kagome smiled, he looked rather cute. The fingers on his stomach were twitching slightly and Kagome giggled. She quietly walked towards the bed and climbed on top of it. Very gently, she moved Sesshomaru's right arm so it was around her waist. Sesshomaru moaned slightly and turned on his side, so both of his arms were around Kagome. His moved his leg so it was over Kagome's and unconsciously pulled her against his chest.

"Mmmm… Kagome…"

She giggled, he was dreaming about her. What could he be dreaming about?

"Sesshou," Kagome said softly, "It's time to wake up."

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"Sesshou," Kagome tried again, "Get your butt up!"

Again, no response.

"Sesshomaru," She was beginning to get frustrated, "You have to get up and get ready and go over things with your father!"

Sesshomaru still didn't respond. Huffing slightly, Kagome did the only thing she could think of, it always worked on him when they were kids. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. He didn't respond, so she pulled back and tried again. This time, a growl escaped his throat and he responded. His lips moved against hers and Kagome became suddenly very weak. It stopped suddenly, though. His lips were still pressed gently against hers. Kagome's eyes narrowed, he was still asleep. She moved up to where her face was even with his and bit his ear. This of course had no effect other then the fact that Sesshomaru let out a low moan. Kagome growled.

"Ugh! Sesshomaru!" She whined, "You're hopeless! GET UP!"

She crushed her lips against his once more and watched as his eyes fluttered open in surprise. She pulled away from him and a bright blush covered her face.

"You uhm… You need to get up!" Kagome said weakly.

Sesshomaru only stared at her and Kagome became very nervous. She began to wiggle in his embrace and stared straight at his chest, which was very well developed, she noticed. One of Sesshomaru's arms moved from her waist and his finger hooked under her chin, making Kagome squeak in surprise. He lifted her face to look at his. In his eyes she saw confusion, fear and… love? No, it couldn't be. She was just his best friend, right? Why was he looking at her like that? No one had ever looked at her like that. Sure, she had always been in love with Sesshomaru, but she figured she had never had a chance with him. She loved Inuyasha almost as much and she knew that he loved her, so that was a more sure decision… until he cheated on her.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

"You… you weren't waking up," Kagome said softly, "You have to go over the ceremony with your father and get ready."

"Is that the only reason?" Sesshomaru's eyes searched her.

"Well um…" Kagome stuttered and looked away from Sesshomaru, "No."

Sesshomaru could barely hear her whispered answer, but he heard it well enough. He grinned to himself. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to make Kagome his. Silently, he wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her tightly, his chin resting on the top of her head. He heard Kagome sigh and they stayed like that for a few moments before Kagome said he needed to get up and find his father. Sesshomaru reluctantly let Kagome go and got out of bed. He went to get ready and Kagome just sat on the bed, dumbfounded. Why did she see those emotions in his eyes? Why did he want to know why she kissed him? Shaking her head, she walked back downstairs and saw Tanaka and her mother standing at the bottom of the stairs, _holding hands. _

"Uh, Mama?" Kagome asked.

"Come my love," Kagome's mother said, smiling, "We need to talk."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**oOo. Fluffy-ness between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Hehe. Andddd a Cliffy. ) The next chapter will be the ceremony where Sesshomaru becomes Lord of the Western Lands, the revealing of Kagome's true identity and maybe something else… ? Who can tell? Well, I can, because, I'm writing it. Haha. So, once again, this story will depend on the reviews, I didn't get as many as I would've liked for the last chapter, but hopefully this chapter will get a lot. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!**

Hanyou- half-breed  
Daijoubou- Are you okay?  
Ano- Well  
Kun- Suffix normally used for older males or close male friends  
Demo- But  
Arigatou- Thank You  
Sama- Suffix meaning Lord or someone of high status  
Youkai- Demon  
Gomen- Sorry  
Hai- Yes  
Konnichii'wa- Hello  
Inu Youkai- Dog Demon  
Neko Youkai- Cat Demon


	4. Chapter 4

**Will You Be Mine?**

_Last Time:_

_Sesshomaru reluctantly let Kagome go and got out of bed. He went to get ready and Kagome just sat on the bed, dumbfounded. Why did she see those emotions in his eyes? Why did he want to know why she kissed him? Shaking her head, she walked back downstairs and saw Tanaka and her mother standing at the bottom of the stairs, _holding hands

"_Uh, Mama?"_ _Kagome asked._

"_Come my love," Kagome's mother said, smiling, "We need to talk."_

"Speaking"  
'_thoughts'  
"Phone Conversations"  
_**-Beast-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Will You Be Mine?  
Chapter Four**

Kagome stared at her mother, completely and utterly confused. Sure, Kagome had never known her father, but he… he couldn't be… could he? That would mean that she was a youkai! Or at least a hanyou. There was no way that it was possible. Her mother would've told her! Silently, she walked the rest of the way down the stairs to her mother. Her mother merely smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her into the sitting room, Tanaka trailing behind. She made Kagome sit down on a chair and Tanaka and her mother stood in front of her.

"Yuiko, my love, would you like to start off?" Tanaka asked, smiling.

"Of course," Yuiko turned towards Kagome.

"Mama, what's going on?" Kagome finally asked.

"Well, Kagome, you know how you've always wanted to meet your father?" Yuiko asked.

"Uh-huh," Kagome nodded slowly.

"This is your father, Tanaka," Yuiko stated.

Kagome gaped at her mother for a moment, "WHAT?! How can that be?! He's a youkai! I'm not even a hanyou! I don't even look like a youkai, nor do I even have the markings of the East! Plus, that would make me a princess!"

"Exactly!" Tanaka grinned widely, "When you were born, I was in the North dealing with business and raids. An attack was made on the castle and two of my guardians died protecting you and your mother. A lot of attacks were being made on the mates of the lords. Your mother began to worry after the attempt on her life failed. She wrote me a note and left with you, putting a concealment charm on you until you were old enough to protect yourself. Now, we've both decided it's time for us to reveal your true self."

"And you're just telling me this now?!" Kagome cried, "Why couldn't you tell me before!"

"It was best that you remain the missing hime of the east so no one would be tempted to find you," Yuiko said softly, "We're sorry Kagome, but it was for the best."

"But that's everyone else!" Kagome protested, "I should've at least been given the right to know who my father was! Who _I_ was!"

"We didn't want you to worry, Kagome," Tanaka said gently, "We wanted you to live as normal as a life as you could."

"Yeah and then rip it out from under me!" Kagome yelled, standing and storming out of the room.

Yuiko sighed and hugged her mate, "She didn't take that very well."

"How would you feel if you found out after 20 years of thinking you were human to suddenly find out that you're the missing hime to the Eastern Lands and that you're a Youkai?" Tanaka asked, gently stroking Yuiko's hair.

The demoness sighed, "Not very well."

"Exactly," Tanaka kissed her forehead, "Now let's go find her and remove the concealment spell."

"Hai, Lets," Yuiko smiled and the two walked off to find their very angry and confused daughter.

---------------------------------

Kagome was _fuming. _How could her mother do something like that to her?! How could she keep something so important from her?! Her entire life had been a lie and she hadn't even known! Suddenly, she stopped. She was the missing hime of the East. Sesshomaru was promised to the missing hime of the East. That meant that Sesshomaru knew! That bastard! Why didn't he tell her anything?! Were they all out to keep secrets from her! She began to look for Sesshomaru when she suddenly remembered something he had said.

"_No. I've actually been quite taken with the hime of the East for awhile now."_

What did that _mean? _She had been upset when he had said it. He was talking about _her. _She needed to talk to Sesshomaru, needed to yell at him. She quickly found Soubi's study and, without bothering to knock, pushed the door open. Sesshomaru and Soubi looked up at her and she just glared at Sesshomaru.

"You _knew!_" She accused, "You knew who I was and you didn't even tell me!"

"Sesshomaru, what _is _she talking about?" Soubi asked weakly.

"It seems that Tanaka-sama and Lady Yuiko have told her who she really is," Sesshomaru said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome whispered.

"I only found out a few days ago myself, Kagome," Sesshomaru replied, "It was in a letter that your father sent to me. I was going to, but Father said it would be best if I didn't, that it was your parent's job to tell you."

Soubi looked at Kagome's trembling lip, "Sesshomaru, we've gone over enough. Kagome needs you. Take her back to your chambers."

"Hai, Chichue," Sesshomaru stood and bowed. He walked over to Kagome and scooped her in his arms.

She clung to him desperately and cried into his shoulder. She was so confused. Why would Sesshomaru want her? Why did Sesshomaru even care? He was so gorgeous and powerful. She was weak and emotional. He was probably just lying when he said that. He couldn't mean that about her. She heard a door open and felt herself being placed on a soft bed, Sesshomaru still holding her tightly. He waited for her to stop crying before he addressed her.

"Kagome," he said her name softly, "I'm sorry I did not tell you. It was not my intention to hurt you."

She sniffed, "Its okay Sesshomaru. I just, I didn't know how to take it."

"Understand this well, Kagome," Sesshomaru rested his chin on the top of her head, "It was devastating for me when you and Inuyasha got together. I had always hoped that one day I would get to be with you. Your father and my father want us to become mates. I can understand if you don't want to, or if you're not ready, but I would really like for you to accept becoming my life mate when the time is right. I need a strong demoness at my side and I would rather have no one but you."

"I'm not strong," Kagome said bitterly, "I don't even know how to be a demoness, I was raised ningen."

"That doesn't matter to me," Sesshomaru said softly, "You'll learn in time."

"But, I don't understand," Kagome whispered, "I always thought you never wanted to be with me."

"Kagome, do you remember the first time we kissed?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome nodded, she remembered it very well. She had been five years old, Sesshomaru was eight. She was so embarrassed afterwards she didn't talk to Sesshomaru for a whole week.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Kaa-san!" a little Kagome yelled, "Do you know where Shou is?"_

"_I think he's still in the guest room sleeping," Yuiko said, "Come my love, let's go wake him up."_

"_Haiiii!"_ _Kagome squealed, following after her mother._

_The two raven haired females walked back into the house and up the stairs to the guest room. Sesshomaru was still sleeping, the covers kicked off of him and he was curled in a ball, his knees almost touching his chest. His mouth was slightly open and his fingers were twitching. Kagome giggled and tugged on her mother's sleeve. Yuiko bent down to where her ear was near Kagome's mouth._

"_He's so kawaii, Kaa-san!" Kagome whispered._

"_I have an idea about how you can wake him up," Yuiko said, smiling._

"_Really?_ _What is it?" Kagome asked, utterly excited._

"_Give him a kiss!" Yuiko whispered._

"_Ew!_ _He's a _boy_," Kagome stuck her tongue out._

"_If you want him to wake up and play with him," Yuiko said, "You'll have to give him a kiss!"_

_Kagome reluctantly left her mother's side and walked towards Sesshomaru. The way his fingers twitched made her giggle and her mother made a shushing noise with her finger pressed against her lips. Kagome nodded and stifled her laughter until she was next to the bed. She couldn't exactly reach Sesshomaru from where she was standing, so she climbed onto the bed and laid down next to the older boy. She shut her eyes tightly and barely pressed her lips against his in a short kiss. She watched him for a moment, and when he did nothing, she turned towards her mother._

"_He's not waking up," Kagome said flatly._

"_You have to kiss him harder and a little bit longer," Yuiko said._

_Kagome gave a short nod and turned back towards her best friend with renewed determination. Yuiko watched the two closely. She needed to see how Sesshomaru would react to Kagome kissing him. They were to be mates and she couldn't have her baby girl with someone who didn't care for her. It didn't matter that they were young; you can fall in love at any age. Kagome closed her eyes tightly once more and then crushed her lips onto Sesshomaru's once more. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru's wide golden orbs starring at her in surprise. Kagome squeaked and moved away from Sesshomaru. She jumped off the bed and ran to her room, locking the door._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"What does that have to do with anything, though," Kagome asked.

"That's the day I knew that I wanted to be with you forever," Sesshomaru said.

"You were eight!" Kagome protested.

"So what?" Sesshomaru moved to look into her eyes, "I know that Inuyasha has hurt you and I know that you're in no mood to be with anyone right now, but we are promised to each other. I will take it slow and wait as long as you need me to."

Kagome's eyes began to water, "Arigatou, Shou."

"Do me a favor, Kagome," Sesshomaru sat up.

"Nani?" Kagome propped her arms behind her.

"Cooperate with your parents," Sesshomaru sighed, "It will hurt, but I'll be right here next to you."

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru smiled softly. A knock was heard at the door and Sesshomaru called for them to come in. The door opened and Tanaka and Yuiko stood in the doorway. Kagome cast her eyes downward and listened as the two moved closer.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner, Kagome," Tanaka said, "But right now we need to take the concealment spell off. It's going to kill you if we don't."

Kagome nodded, "H-hai."

Tanaka smiled slightly and with his index and middle finger of his right hand, he touched Kagome's forehead. At the contact, a scream issued from Kagome's mouth and a bright light filled the room. Tanaka moved back to stand with his mate and they watched as Sesshomaru took her into his arms and took away some of her pain. Tanaka tried to watch the transformation of his daughter, but the light wouldn't permit anyone to see her. It seemed to last forever before the light died down and Kagome lay sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms. A gasp escaped Sesshomaru and Tanaka's mouth. Yuiko hadn't been kidding when she said that Kagome was rare. She was a black elemental Inu Youkai, and what was even more amazing, was the fact that she retained her miko abilities.

"She's beautiful," Sesshomaru breathed.

"And strong," Tanaka smiled.

Yuiko only smiled at the sleeping form of her daughter. Her raven hair had grown almost seven inches longer and was now a deep midnight black. Red and silver streaks ran through her hair. A red five pointed star adorned her forehead and two bright silver stripes ran along her cheeks. Her nails had become claws, her ears pointed and you could see her fangs through her slightly parted mouth. A black, red and silver tail was curled around Sesshomaru's leg, the tip twitching slightly.

"What elements does she control, my love?" Tanaka asked eagerly.

"The red symbolizes fire, light and poison. The silver symbolizes water, ice and snow. Usually, an elemental can only control one or two of the elements of their color, Kagome can control all six," Yuiko said proudly.

"An elemental that controls more then two!" Tanaka proclaimed, "She is powerful indeed."

"She will need much training," Yuiko said softly, "Otherwise she could destroy us all in anger."

"Hai, hai," Tanaka nodded, "But where can we find an elemental? And more then one, no less?"

"There are plenty of neko and kitsune elementals, my dear," Yuiko said, "It won't be hard."

"Yes, well, let's leave Sesshomaru and Kagome to themselves," Tanaka said softly, "She will need him when she awakes."

Yuiko nodded and followed Tanaka out of the room. Sesshomaru barely heard the conversation between Tanaka and his mate. He was too focused on the demoness in his arms. He could feel the power in her and knew that she would become very powerful. The ceremony was about to begin and Sesshomaru needed to wake Kagome. He moved her bangs away from her forehead and kissed the star on her forehead lightly. Kagome whimpered at the contact and slowly her eyes fluttered open. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sight of her eyes. They were the same stormy blue, but with flecks of red and silver in them. She blinked back the sleep in her eyes and a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Did it work?" Kagome asked softly.

"Hai," Sesshomaru replied, "You're beautiful."

Kagome blushed brightly and Sesshomaru carried her to the full length mirror in the bathroom. Kagome gasped at the sight of herself. She was gorgeous! Not that she was egotistical or anything, but if she say someone who looked like her on the street, she would wish she was just as gorgeous. Sesshomaru placed a strand of hair behind her ear so she could get a better look at the pointed tips.

"I'm really the missing hime," She whispered, "I can't believe it. I must be dreaming."

"You are not dreaming, Kagome," Sesshomaru said, "You are a Black Elemental Inu Youkai. It is very rare. You are only the third Inu Youkai to have elemental abilities."

"Really?" Kagome asked, awed.

"Hai," Sesshomaru nodded, "Now come. I want you by my side during the ceremony."

"But why?" Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Because, Kagome. Whether you like it or not, you are my future mate," Sesshomaru said, "I have to mark you as such."

Kagome stiffened, "You don't have to do it now, do you?"

"You don't want me to?" Sesshomaru asked, keeping the hurt out of his voice.

"It's not that I don't want you to!" Kagome protested, "It's just that I'm not ready. So much has happened today, Sesshomaru. You understand, don't you?"

"Hai," Sesshomaru nodded, "Demo Onegai, do me the honor of standing by my side."

"I would love to," Kagome smiled.

"Good. Now let us go," Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and the two walked down to where the ceremony had already started.

The beginning of the ceremony was just Soubi making a speech, it was rather boring. At least, to Kagome it was. She rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and began thinking of the demon at her side. She had been in love with him since the first day she kissed him. She never thought it was possible. There was no way he could like her. Maybe he was just with her because he was forced to. Perhaps everything he had said to her was a lie. Then he would turn out just like Inuyasha. He wouldn't wait for her. He wouldn't want to take it slow. She had seen the way he acted around females that he lusted for. She was sure that he would have concubines and such, or maybe he wouldn't even mark her and they would never be together! She could feel the tears that wanted to break free and roll down her cheeks, but she pushed them back. She was roused out of her thoughts when Soubi said Sesshomaru and her name.

"May I present to you, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and his future mate, Kagome, hime of the East," Soubi said proudly.

When Sesshomaru and Kagome stood, whispers went around the congregation. The other Lords were attending the ceremony along with the lesser Lords of the West. Many youkai from around the castle had also been invited to attend. The hime of the East has returned! That's what everyone was whispering. She could feel the sudden desire from many of the male youkai at her appearance and she stiffened at Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru glanced toward her and squeezed her hand gently, but she flinched from his touch. This hurt Sesshomaru, why would she flinch from his touch? Sesshomaru and Kagome walked towards Soubi and Soubi touched the crescent moon on his forehead, and then touched Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru bit his hand between his thumb and index finger on his right hand and Inutashio did the same. Father and son looked at each other for a moment, before they clasped hands and embraced. The blue crescent moon that was on Soubi's wrist then transferred to Sesshomaru's wrist, indicating that Sesshomaru was now Lord of the West.

"Sesshomaru, my son," Soubi said, "It is my honor to make you the new Lord of the West. I know that you will make a great and honorable Lord and that you will govern your people with wisdom. I pray that you can keep the peace between us Youkai and the ningen that do not know of us. Remember, if any harm shall befall you or your people, the Lord and Lady of the East will gladly come to your aid."

"Arigatou, Chichue," Sesshomaru bowed, "It is my honor to take your position."

Soubi smiled and clapped his hands together, "Now come! Let us feast and celebrate this joyous occasion!"

Cheers erupted from many of the spectators and Sesshomaru embraced his father once more, before walking off with Kagome. He led her to the gardens where her eyes darted around fearfully. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she sat stiffly on one of the benches. Sesshomaru sat down next to her and she seemed to stiffen even more then she already had.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing," Kagome lied.

"You're lying," Sesshomaru let out a low growl, "Why did you flinch from my touch?"

"You don't really feel the way you said you do," Kagome began, "You don't really want me at your side. You're just doing it because you have to, because we're promised to each other."

"Is that really what you think?" Sesshomaru asked; hurt lacing his voice, "That I was lying to you?"

Kagome said nothing; she only looked at the ground.

"I was afraid that you could never feel the way about me that I do about you," Sesshomaru said, "You are beautiful, warm, caring, kind and perfect. How could someone like that want to be with someone like me? I am cold and uncaring."

"To me you aren't!" Kagome protested, looking up at Sesshomaru, "To me you're kind and gentle! You've always been that way to me."

"Do not fear, for if Inuyasha had still hurt you the way he did, and if you had come to me for help," Sesshomaru said, "I would have taken care of you, just as I am now, and I would've waited until I could make you mine. If Inuyasha had not, I still would've made you mine. I cannot bear to be without you, Kagome."

Tears sprung to her eyes and she hugged Sesshomaru. She could hear the truth in his voice, see it in his eyes. She sighed happily; Sesshomaru would not turn out like Inuyasha. They stayed in each other's embrace for a few moments, before Sesshomaru said it was time to rejoin the festivities. Kagome nodded and took Sesshomaru's hand, who helped her up. The two walked back into the ballroom and talked with other Lords, sometimes dancing, sometimes eating and sometimes going to sit in a corner and watch the festivities, just enjoying the other's presence. Soon the festivities came to a close and most were escorted out of the castle. The Lord's and their families were staying at the castle. Kagome said goodnight to her mother and father before retiring to bed. It was near one in the morning and Kagome was practically falling asleep on the way to their room. Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. Without bothering to change, Sesshomaru lay down on the bed, Kagome snuggled against him. Sesshomaru watched his sleeping angel for a moment before he too, fell asleep.

It was only a few hours after the two retired to bed, that the window to their room was gently pushed open. A dark figure entered the room, hiding in the shadows. He crept towards the bed and cursed silently to himself. The young hime was wrapped tightly in Sesshomaru's embrace and there was no way he could take her without waking the new Lord. He watched her sleep and groaned softly when he heard her whimper. It was pure ecstasy to his ears and he wanted nothing more then for her to be squirming beneath him, screaming his name. He heard Sesshomaru's heartbeat quicken and knew the Lord was waking. Quickly, he left the room and returned to his own, smirking to himself.

'_Soon, my little Kagome._ _I will have you for my own."_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ahhh.** **Another cliffy! Hehe. So, who do you think wants Kagome? Will he achieve his goal and take her from Sesshomaru? Or will there be hell to pay when he takes her? So many questions… and only I can answer them with the update of the next chapter! So please, leave me reviews so I can get the next chapter up!! I can't wait to see what you guys will think. So, review!**

Youkai- Demon  
Hanyou- Half-breed  
Hime- Princess  
Sama- Suffix meaning Lord or someone of high status  
Chichue- Respectful or formal version of Father  
Kaa-san- Mother  
Hai- Yes  
Kawaii- Cute  
Arigatou- Thank You  
Nani- What  
Miko- Priestess  
Neko- Cat  
Kitsune- Fox  
Inu- Dog  
Demo- But  
Onegai- Please


	5. Chapter 5

**Will you be Mine?**

_Last Time:_

_It was only a few hours after the two retired to bed, that the window to their room was gently pushed open. A dark figure entered the room, hiding in the shadows. He crept towards the bed and cursed silently to himself. The young hime was wrapped tightly in Sesshomaru's embrace and there was no way he could take her without waking the new Lord. He watched her sleep and groaned softly when he heard her whimper. It was pure ecstasy to his ears and he wanted nothing more then for her to be squirming beneath him, screaming his name. He heard Sesshomaru's heartbeat quicken and knew the Lord was waking. Quickly, he left the room and returned to his own, smirking to himself._

'_Soon, my little Kagome._ _I will have you for my own."_

"Speaking"  
'_Thoughts'  
_"_Phone Conversations"  
_**-Beast-**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will You Be Mine?  
****Chapter Five**

Sesshomaru was jerked awake by Kagome's slight movement and soft whimpers. Her eyes were tightened in pain and her hands were clenched in the blankets, her knuckles turning white. Confused as to what was wrong, Sesshomaru leaned over Kagome's small form. She was muttering to herself and for a few moments, Sesshomaru couldn't determine what was being said. Her brow was sweating and Sesshomaru moved some of the hair from her face.

"No… no, please don't," she pleaded softly.

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow in question, "Do what, Kagome?"

"Stop it, please… get off…" Kagome's body twisted slightly, as if she was trying to get someone off of her.

Slowly, Sesshomaru shook Kagome's shoulder to wake her. It was no good for her to have nightmares. What he didn't expect, though, was that when her eyes fluttered open that she would scream, which was exactly what she did. She ripped her hand away from Sesshomaru's and scrambled against the headboard, screams still issuing from her mouth. Sesshomaru reached out for her and she flinched away from his touch. Tears threatened to spill from her blue/grey eyes and she whipped her head around when the door opened. Sango stood in the doorway and Kagome leapt from the bed and rushed to Sango. She pulled the girl into a tight hug and cried into her chest. Startled, Sango wrapped her arms around her friend and glared at Sesshomaru.

"What did you do to her?!" Sango hissed.

"This Sesshomaru did nothing," he said coldly, "She was merely having a nightmare and I woke her from it and she began screaming."

"Inuyasha… he… he… raped me… Why would he do that? Sango, I'm scared…" Kagome muttered stupidly.

"No, Kagome, Inuyasha isn't here, it was a dream," Sango soothed, "You're here, at the castle, with Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, "I want Sesshomaru. Where's Sesshomaru?"

"On the bed, Kagome," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome turned to look towards the bed and when she looked at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha flashed before her eyes. She shivered slightly but rushed towards the bed none-the-less and embraced Sesshomaru. She didn't know why she saw Inuyasha when she woke up. Maybe it was because her dream was still fresh in her mind and their eyes are so similar. Kagome didn't want Sesshomaru to turn out like Inuyasha. She knew he wouldn't, she just didn't want to mistake him ever again. They stayed in each other's embrace for quite some time, neither having noticed that Sango left the room to find their perverted monk friend. Soon though, Sesshomaru pulled away.

"Come, Kagome, we have many people we have to meet today," he said, his mask of indifference firmly in place.

"Do we have to?" Kagome whined, "I don't feel good."

"Yes, love," Sesshomaru said sternly, "As the Lord of the West's future mate, you must accompany me to meet the other Lords and their mates."

Grumbling to herself, Kagome stood and walked to the closet, retrieving a kimono and going to her private hot springs to bathe and get changed. Sesshomaru stayed in his room for a little while longer. Kagome had thought he was Inuyasha. Was it because their eyes were so similar? Because their hair was the same color? Why would Kagome mistake him for his half-brother? He would never do that to her! He knew that Kagome was still upset about it and that it would take her awhile to get over it, but for her to mistake him for Inuyasha? That was something Sesshomaru never thought would happen. He knew she didn't mean to do it, knew that she was probably having a nightmare about it and was in that mindset when she woke, yet it still irked him. He sighed and moved himself off of the bed to get ready to meet with the other lords. It wasn't long until Sesshomaru and Kagome were downstairs in the dining room where the other Lords and Ladies were seated around the table. When Sesshomaru entered the room, the others stood and bowed low to him, Sesshomaru and Kagome returned the gesture. Sesshomaru walked up to two ookami youkai. The male was adorned in a brown hakama and a deep blue haori. He had startling blue eyes and black hair pulled into a high pony tail at the top of his head. The female had on a red kimono with golden sakura designs. Her obi was a lighter red color with white sakura blossoms littering the edges. She had bright turquoise eyes and red hair that was pulled into pigtails.

"Lord Kouga, Lady Ayame, this is my future mate, Kagome," Sesshomaru addressed the Lord in a voice devoid of emotion, "Kagome, this is the Northern Lord, Kouga and his mate, Ayame."

Kagome bowed slightly and smiled, "I'm very pleased to meet you, Lord Kouga."

"The pleasure is all mine," a wolfish grin adorned Kouga's face and he took Kagome's hand in his own, kissing the top of her hand softly.

Sesshomaru growled lowly and Kouga dropped Kagome's hand, taking a few steps away from her. Kagome shivered slightly, the growl was possessive and had a warning to it that Kagome understood, but didn't know why. With a nod to the slightly older wolf youkai, Sesshomaru moved on to Tanaka and Yuiko. Since they were Kagome's parents, Kagome embraced them both and they stayed to talk for a few minutes before they moved onto the last Lord and his Lady. Kagome received a warm feeling from these two youkai. They were dragon youkai and nothing like Kagome had ever seen. They towered over her, quite literally. Instead of skin, they had tanned scales covering their body and there were powerful tails trailing behind them. Their nails looked more like talons and they had sharper teeth then a normal youkai. The male had on black hakama pants and a black haori with silver designs. He had powerful red eyes with silver-white hair. The female had a kimono exactly the same as her mate. Her eyes were a dark royal blue and she had black hair that swept down her back in a loose braid.

"Kagome, this is the Lord of the Southern Lands, Taro and his mate, Lady Naru," Sesshomaru said, "They have been friends with my family since my grandfather was a young pup and are very dear to me, having helped raise me."

"It's an honor," Kagome bowed low, keeping her eyes averted from the old youkai.

A chuckle escaped from Lord Taro and Kagome looked up at the dragon. His red eyes were sparkling, something she found very comforting. She would have to get closer to this old dragon, just because of the feeling she was having. Something was telling her that she would need his help later. She didn't know why she was getting this feeling, but she was. The warm feeling she received from the two dragon youkai made her feel more comfortable around all these older youkai.

"She is very beautiful, indeed, Sesshomaru," Taro said, "And so powerful! She is rare, this one."

"Yes, it's a wonder she's been kept hidden from us all of these years, Yuiko," Naru addressed the Eastern Lady.

Yuiko smiled, "You know it was for her own good, Naru. You would've done the same thing if Matsu had been attacked at the time."

"Mama, who's Matsu?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Matsu is my youngest son," Taro said proudly, "You'll be meeting him tonight at dinner along with my five other sons and their three sisters."

Kagome's eyes widened and she turned towards Sesshomaru, her mouth slightly agape. Taro and Naru smiled at the young miko youkai, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Sesshomaru merely patted her head in affection. The miko-demon closed her mouth quickly and a light blush appeared on her face. Taro and Naru had nine children. Did all youkai parents have that many children? Kagome looked towards her mother and a soft smile adorned her face and she shook her head. No, Kagome was more then enough for her mother. The young demon lord took Kagome's hand and led her over to some other youkai. She saw Inuyasha with Kikyou and a soft growl escaped her lips. Sesshomaru looked in the direction she was looking and steered her away from that direction. He led her to another room where all sorts of different youkai were standing and talking.

"Most of the youkai in here are minor lords underneath Kouga-sama and Taro," Sesshomaru explained.

"Ooooh," Kagome looked around in wonder, she had never seen so many youkai together and it almost amazed her.

Sesshomaru introduced her to so many youkai that she couldn't remember all of their names! Everyone seemed to know her, though. The famous missing hime of the east. Of course everybody knew her. She was becoming so overwhelmed when someone walked over to them. He looked to be human; he had long black colored hair that reached to his waist and muddy eyes. He had a rather kind face, so Kagome didn't understand why Sesshomaru growled when he walked neared.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, you wound me with your growls," he sneered.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru growled.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Naraku asked, his eyes finding Kagome's.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to him, "This is my future mate, Kagome, heir to the Eastern Lands and future Lady of the West."

"But of course. How silly of me not to realize," Naraku smiled and it sent shivers down Kagome's spine, and not the good kind either.

"Kagome, this is Naraku. He is a _minor_ Lord under Lord Taro," he stressed the word 'minor'.

Kagome bowed respectively, but said nothing. Naraku's eyes flashed red for a moment and Kagome stiffened next to Sesshomaru. He took this as a sign to leave and steered Kagome away from Naraku. They walked through the room for awhile longer, meeting other youkai and conversing with others on business matters. The entire time they were in that room, Kagome could feel a pair of eyes watching her. She couldn't figure out who they belonged to and that thought scared her most. After awhile, Sesshomaru took Kagome out to the Gardens where he sat down in the shade of a willow tree.

"Kagome, I don't want you to leave my side," Sesshomaru said suddenly.

"Eh?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"I didn't realize that Naraku would be here," it didn't exactly explain anything, really.

"What's so bad about Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"He is not one to be trusted. Just promise me that you won't go wondering off alone," his tone was pleading.

Kagome sighed, "Hai, hai. I promise Sesshou."

"Arigatou, Koiishii," Sesshomaru smiled and kissed the top of her head.

They sat under the willow and spoke of other matters for a few moments before they heard soft footsteps. Sesshomaru stiffened and stood, helping Kagome to her feet. He stood in front of her, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. It seemed rather pointless to carry a sword in this era, but he didn't care and it was habit. Red clashed with the green leaves as Inuyasha walked into the shade of the willow. A gasp escaped Kagome's lips and she backed up against the trunk of the tree. Inuyasha smelt her fear and wondered why she was so afraid of him.

"I told you that if you came near her I would kill you," Sesshomaru's voice was icy and harsh.

"I just need to talk to her," Inuyasha said softly.

Flashes of that night came flowing into her mind. She shook her head to try and get rid of them, but they only intensified. She drowned out the voices of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Why was he here? Why now? Her heartbeat sped up rapidly and it became hard to breathe. She hardly noticed Sesshomaru's concerned face swimming in front of her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders. She saw Sesshomaru, perfect Sesshomaru.

"Sesshou…" she whispered, "Don't… let him hurt me again…"

She reached out towards Sesshomaru and then her world started spinning and everything went black. Sesshomaru caught her easily and cradled her against his chest. Was she so scared of him that she passed out? Or was there something else wrong that he didn't know about? He was completely oblivious to his half-brother standing behind him, that he almost jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha fumed, "What the fuck did you do to her?!"

"As I have said before, _hanyou_," Sesshomaru sneered, "It is not I who has done something to her, but you."

Sesshomaru then picked her up bridal style and his cloud formed underneath his feet and he flew up towards his room to avoid nagging questions. He landed gently on the balcony and managed to open the doors and set Kagome down on the bed. He opened the door and found Kyo waiting outside.

"Kyo."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kyo asked.

"Please go retrieve Kagome-sama's parents, Lord Taro and his mate and healers at once," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Hai!" Kyo nodded and dashed off.

Sesshomaru turned back to look at his mate-to-be lying helplessly on their bed. What he wouldn't give to turn back time and confess his love for her before she turned towards Inuyasha for comfort. Her pain was his fault.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! So so so so sorry it took so long to update! I had a huge, huge writers block. Don't worry though, I think I know where this story is headed now, so I'll be updating more often hopefully. Don't forget to review:)**

**Japanese in Chapter Five**

_Hakama- _Pants  
_Haori- _Shirt  
_Miko- _Priestess  
_Sama- _Suffix of respect, in this case, Lord  
_Youkai- _Demon  
_Hime- _Princess  
_Hai- _Yes  
_Arigatou- _Thank You  
_Koiishii- _Beloved  
_Hanyou- _half-breed


End file.
